


Owl Message You Later

by LevisRogue (ThatOneBitchOverThere), Yew_Tree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm so sorry, Kuroo MD, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Slow Burn, We'll add more tags as we update, chat fic, college boys, it is bokuroo but nothing explicit, just a couple guys being dudes, mostly text based, oh yeah, possible risque texts later, there is some horrible awful grammar/spelling, this is a collab with my brother and best friend who FINALLY got an AO3, we're posting as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBitchOverThere/pseuds/LevisRogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yew_Tree/pseuds/Yew_Tree
Summary: A Bokuroo fic that begins as a chat fic, basically an RP me and my brother are doing (him as Kuroo and me as Bokuto).This starts in their first year at college.





	Owl Message You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that this fic does take place in Japan and they are communicating with the Japanese language and not everything will translate over. This is just roughly the English interpretation that we are going with.  
> -Yew  
> This is my first collab with anyone and only my second chat fic. If the layout is awful or hard to read, please let us know! :) Kuroo is Swolemate <3 and Bokuto is Hoot Daddy, just so you know.  
> -Satan

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:07

hey

kenma said u were having a bad day?

wuts going on? :(

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:12

I'm fine- Kenma is misinformed apparently. Today has just been one of those long days. Ready to go home and swallow my fridge. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:14

r u sure?

ur not just saying that to make me less worried r u? -.-

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:18

I'm sure. You don't need to be worried about me, I promise. If you want we can go out to lunch together this weekend. That way you can see that I'm still alive and well. (:

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:21

sure thing :)

we havent actually met up in so long… i miss u

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:23

I miss you too, so that's why we need to scratch lunch. Let's make a day of it. We could even visit Takeuchi-san and see if he has any mackerel pike for sale. 🤤

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:28

yes.

definitely. saturday or sunday?

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:31

Saturday would be better for me, I have a couple of students to tutor on Sunday evening. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:34

yes sir. can do.

when do u wanna meet up?

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:38 

I can be at your place at 8:30, then we can eat breakfast and leave. Should I bring pastries? 

Also, I found a picture of Kenma as a little kitten, would you like to see? 😈

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:42

sounds good! :)

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:42

yes! give it to me!!!

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:44

He was trying to hide his smile, but I captured it. We were at an amusement park with his parents and I won him a stuffed cat. 

_ Picture Attachment _

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

17:46

awwwwww!!! :) <3

New Message From: Swolemate <3

17:56

Believe it or not, I used to have a big fear of Ferris wheels. Not rollercoasters, just Ferris wheels. I think that going slower made me really nervous, and there was no guarantee on seat belts. Then Kenma would get nervous too, and we'd sit there quietly, squeezing each other's hands. It was a test of bravery, and we passed with flying colors. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:00

i still dont really like ferris wheels

theyre too slow and just kinda boring for me :/

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:01

little small u and kenma huddled together in a ferris wheel box is a real cute mental image tho

New Message From: Swolemate <3

18:06

Ferris wheels /are/ boring, but at least there's the exciting prospect of it careening into the sea and allowing me to escape finals season.

New Message From: Swolemate <3

18:08

..Wait, that came out in a way that could be misunderstood. 

I don't have to die to escape, I just need Ponyo to find me and whisk me away. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:11

…

u sure that it hasnt been a bad day?

kenmas usually right about that kinda thing and

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:11

im not saying i dont trust u or believe u when you say ur ok i just wanna b sure

New Message From: Swolemate <3

18:17

*gasp*

My humor must be getting too dark, I'm sorry. Things are a little stressful right now, but I'm doing okay. In fact, I'm doing a lot better talking to you. Thank you for being great. (:

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:19

…

ok

im glad ur alright

i love u man

i worry about u

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:20

i hope things calm down for u soon

New Message From: Swolemate <3

18:42

I love you too man. 

Like, more than I love volleyball. 

So yeah, you're pretty special to me.

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

18:47

awwwww

thanks bro

i love u more then vball too

New Message From: Swolemate <3

22:32

Hey Kotarou?

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

22:37

yes tetsubro?

New Message From: Swolemate <3

22:41

I'm sorry if you feel bothered by me in the sense that you need to check in on me. You shouldn't have to be thinking of me so much. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

22:44

i didnt mean it like that

i dont feel like i have to check on u i just like knowing ur ok

ur my best bro dude

New Message From: Swolemate <3

22:48

Did you ever read Kokoro by Soseki Natsume in school? It was a book we got recommended in 3rd year, and I just got assigned it in one of my classes. The reading is kind of depressing, if I'm being honest. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

22:52

???

no

shud i have?

New Message From: Swolemate <3

22:56

You should have, it's a really good read. My professor is sucking the life out of it, though. That said, I can bring my copy of it over so you can read it. 

Oh, and I just realized what time it is. Am I keeping you up? 😶

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:02

its only 11..?

if u do bring it with u, b prepared to read it to me

u know i dont have the patience to read it on my own

New Message From: Swolemate <3

23:06

You get up weirdly early sometimes, okay? 😛

It isn't that long, but I'll read it to you. I'm not doing the different voices like last time. You laughed at me---

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:08

i wasnt laughing at u bro

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:08

u just did really good voices

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:08

it was one of the best experiences of my life

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:08

pls do the voices

New Message From: Swolemate <3

23:12

..Alright, but if you laugh at me I want you to be aware that my heart may never repair itself.

Then you’ll have to live with that the rest of your life. <3

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:15

alright!!!

i promise! :)

New Message From: Swolemate <3

23:18

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that my mother stopped by. She gave me some food and asked how classes have been. Said something about coming back into town around my birthday. She looks so different now. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:21

damn

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:21

r u okay? :(

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:22

i can come over if you want?

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:22

ill bring snacks and we can go out and talk on ur roof

New Message From: Swolemate <3

23:26

I'm okay, I was just surprised. xD

It's a little late to come over, a storm might be coming. That said, I wouldn't mind snacks on the roof. So long as you don't throw chips to the seagulls again and make them swarm us. I thought one of them was going to try and sleep in my hoodie. 

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:29

i have never done such a thing

u be careful whos good name ur sullying with ur blasphemous slander

how dare u accuse me of such falsehoods with blatant lies

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:30

ill be there in 10

New Message From: Swolemate <3

23:33 

You're kind of strange you know. I like it, though. I have snacks here by the way. Good meaty meat snacks.

New Message From: Swolemate <3

23:33

Get here safely. 🦊

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:36

just picking up something

b there soon

New Message From: Hoot Daddy

23:37

:)


End file.
